


Dragon and weasel, under the snake.

by bellsprout



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22816288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellsprout/pseuds/bellsprout
Summary: How different would it be if just one of the character had a different personality, different outlook, of the world. Curiosity instead of hatred, question instead of insult...a smile instead of a sneer. This is not a story of the Golden Trio, because, for once, there is a chance of a united generation of Hogwarts.A retelling of (hopefully) the whole series, with a very different white-haired heir.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Dragon and weasel, under the snake.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any character told in this story. Harry Potter series and all its character within it belongs to JK Rowling.
> 
> I've posted this story before, a few years ago on ff.net, but left it abandoned as I didn't have the time to continue writing. I might not even have time now but it seemed a waste to left it rotting in my hard drive, at least this way there would be a constant reminder every time I logged in and return to the fandom.
> 
> This is an idea that had been bugging me for a while, after I noticed that nearly half of the plot within the series involve Draco Malfoy somehow. I'm wondering, if Draco didn't have the personality that he had on the series, how different would it be.

**The Pure Blood Boy**

It was a really nice morning in Diagon Alley, and business flourished as usual. Many people come and go through the shops, it was that time of the year. Another school year had come to pass and now a fresh batch of new students was preparing themselves for their new school. From books to cauldrons, a pair of robes and a new wand or even an owl. It wasn't just a preparation for a new school, it was for their second home where everything started. They are preparing for Hogwarts.

Hogwarts, every child with magical abilities who turned eleven this year will enrol there. They will come from all over England, from the high-stature-pure-blooded family to those oddballs who seemed to come out of nowhere, the...

"Muggleborns," said a pale, white-haired boy standing outside to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour.

Draco Malfoy was among those pure-blooded ones, the Malfoys was one of the few pure-blooded families that still exist and they wear it with pride. It was an old view that those wizards who comes from a Muggle family was filthy and didn't deserve any sort of respect. Draco didn't really hate them, it was just the way his family taught him.

"Is there anything I can help you with, dear?" asked Mr. Fortescue who owns the small ice cream shop, it seemed he noticed that Draco already standing outside for a while now.

Mr. Fortescue's voice brought Draco back from his reverie,

"Ah yes, one green tea ice cream please," said Draco, he had been wanted to try that flavour for a long time now. It was recommended by one of his friend, Vincent. Though judging by Vincent's taste, everything would be delicious.

"What brings you here today?" said Mr. Fortescue as he handed the ice cream to Draco. "Buying supplies for school," said Draco absently, his mind still full of the muggle family.

Mr. Fortescue knew the kid since five years ago, a bit late compared to other kid from the same generation, it might have to do with his parents' involvement in the war a few years ago. Draco's mother often brought him along with her whenever she had something to do at Diagon Alley. Mr. Fortescue remembered the young Draco very clearly, white hairs, pale skin, curious eyes. Draco Malfoy as six years old was very different from the current one. Six years old Draco was a curious and friendly child, not what would you expected from a Malfoy. He even befriended two of the Weasley's youngest, who happened to visit Diagon Alley too at the time. The Draco Malfoy now was a quiet child, who preferred to observe rather than getting involved.

Draco's childhood wasn't harsh, but it wasn't easy either. His parents always expected the best from him, he had to excel in everything, in every subject. He had to learn all sort of things, his parents said that someday it would be useful for him. Draco never complained, not because he was afraid, but because he didn't know or see anything wrong with it. Draco grew up sheltered from the world, the only friends he had was those children of his parents' colleagues, and all of them were also an heir of their own family so their circumstances were similar with Draco's.

Most people who knew about the Malfoys thought of Draco Malfoy as a selfish, arrogant and spoiled brat, who had everything he wanted. However, those who didn't know will only see a quiet and polite kid who had manners. Draco was raised to be a Malfoy, to be one of the proudest pure-blooded wizard family, to be the leader of his peers. He was taught about manners, of how to behave, how to represent his family and not bring shame to his family's name. He was taught how to observe, of what should he paid attention to, and he was taught how to exploit any situation to his benefits. He was taught to respect people that deserve to be respected, and how to gain respect from them. He was taught how to lead, to be the one other people looked up to. Unfortunately, he too was taught to hate the Muggleborns and those who sided with them.

"Observing them again?" asked Mr. Fortescue, he caught Draco stared at the muggle couples with their child. "Yeah, I was just curious," said Draco with thoughtful looks his face.

The Ice Cream shop was one of the shops that Draco always visited during his time on Diagon Alley, sometimes Draco just spent hours waiting inside the shop while eating ice creams. Mr. Fortescue often gave Draco free refills every hour and even sat down with Draco when there was no customer around, that might be the reason why Draco let his guard down and more open around the shop owner.

"Curious?" that wasn't entirely unexpected. "Yeah," Mr. Fortescue waited for Draco to elaborate.

"Mr. Fortescue, do you know how a wizard could be born into a muggle family?" Draco wasn't really asking Mr. Fortescue, "It was said that they were a descendant from a reunion of a Squib and a Muggle,"

"Yeah, it was said that the magic power sometimes could be reawakened many generations later," it wasn't a 'fact', more like a myth, a legend, or a theory of some sort. "I was told that Muggleborns are beneath us, that they carry an impure blood, not worthy of their own magical power," said Draco while looking at the muggle family through the window.

Apparently, the pure-blood supremacy hadn't died out completely yet. It was rekindled nearly a decade ago when a war broke out, but it died again when the evil had vanished.

"Then there is a definite possibility that those Muggleborns are more ancient than even my family," having a Squib in a pureblood family was frowned upon. They had no ally, not even from their own family so it wasn't that surprising that there was only a few Squib officially recorded in history. Though by that logic, those muggle born witches and wizards could be a descendant of a very old or maybe a 'died out' bloodline.

Mr. Fortescue considered Draco's words for a moment, he never saw it that way. Though he wasn't one to judge someone based on their heritage, it certainly made him wonder a bit.

A family of three, a father, a mother and a daughter, the Muggles family from before. Draco saw the family walking towards the ice cream shop, maybe it was time for him to go, "New customer, see you around Mr. Fortescue,"

Draco already gone before Mr. Fortescue could say anything in return, "Welcome! Welcome to my humble little shop, I see you are new around here…," said Mr. Fortescue to the new guests.

Although curious about the family, Draco thought that it wasn't right to disturb the family's first visit to the wizarding world. He left the shop and wander the streets.

Draco walked down the streets for a while until he remembered something; he was supposed to visit Madam Malkin's for his new robes. He too turned eleven this year and already received his letter of invitation from Hogwarts.

Every requirement like textbooks or some tools for potions are already sent to their house, but he needed to fit for a new pair of robes and his new wand. He really wished he could bring his own broom.

Draco arrived at Madam Malkin's shop after a while, he had been here a couple of times before.

"Here to fit for new robes, dear?" a voice welcomed Draco as he stepped into the shop. "Yes, it's for Hogwarts," answered Draco to Madam Malkin.

"Ah yes, come this way dear" Draco was to stand on a stool while one of the store clerks takes his measurements.

"Hogwarts, dear?" Draco heard Madam Malkin talking to a customer. "Got the lot here — another young man being fitted up just now, in fact."

It was a boy of Draco's age, the boy had a long hair covered his forehead and nearly reached his old pair of round glasses, also—Draco noticed—the boy wore muggle clothes. Madam Malkin stood the boy on a footstool and began to take measurements

"Hello," said Draco, "Hogwarts, too?"

"Yes," said the boy.

"Have you bought everything you need?" asked Draco, he was curious and a bit worried, the boy was alone after all.

"I've only started with the robes," said the boy.

"Yeah, it's at the top of the list after all," Draco said, he remembered 'a new pair of robes' was on the top of the requirement list.

The boy smiled at this, "I wonder, where I can buy all the requirements?"

Draco considered this for a bit, "For the books, you could try _Flourish and Blotts_. For wands, go to Ollivander's, be careful though he's a bit eccentric."

"You could search for cauldrons at the cauldron shop, Potage's or something. And go to the Apothecary for potions supplies," Draco continued while trying to remember the whole requirement list.

"Ah, we aren't allowed to bring broomstick," concluded Draco. The whole line was all in capital letters, hard to miss.

"Yeah, I read that one. What would we do with a broomstick anyway?"

Wizards and witches often wore muggles outfit if they had to travel from the secret entrance to get here, such as through the Leaky Cauldron but, the boy's last statement confirmed otherwise, "Well, we could play Quidditch for starter."

"Quidditch?"

"Some kind of sport, a bit like football, only it played with a flying broomstick. It's really popular, there was even a world cup held last year, Canada won after five days long match," said Draco, his voice was a bit tinged with excitement.

Draco went on for a bit before he realized he was rambling, so he ended it with, "So yeah, Quidditch is awesome,"

"It really sounds awesome," said the boy. He wore a wistful expression, "It really isn't a dream, huh?"

"A dream?"

"Yeah. Last week I would've laughed if someone said to me that brooms could fly," said the boy.

Apparently, the boy was new to the magical side of the world, "You were born from a muggle family, then?" asked Draco, he was curious about the boy too.

Seemed a bit confused the boy said, "Muggles?"

"Muggle is a term we used to describe a person without magical power," explained Draco.

"Oh. No, my parents were both a witch and wizard,"

Draco nearly asked about the boy's parent whereabouts when he noticed the past tense, he wasn't sure how to proceed after that. It seemed the boy noticed this,

"They passed away a long time ago," said the boy. "I was raised by my aunt, my mother's sister."

"I'm sorry to hear that," said Draco. He really was sorry, he being in a complete family wouldn't know how it would feel to live alone like that.

"Don't worry about it," said the boy.

"So, who are you here with?" asked Draco. There are many ways to reach Diagon Alley, few ways he knows are apparating, using the Floo powder, or via Leaky Cauldrons. Apparating and Floo traveling would be out of the question, and Leaky Cauldron requires to know that the entrance was there to even see the entrance.

At this, the boy promptly went to the store windows and looked around, "There, can you see him? The big one."

Draco stood up and proceed to the windows, he looked around where the boy points his finger to. What he saw was enough the made him goes "Whoa!"

It was a man with a long black hair with a black mustache and black beard, in fact, the three was meshed together to form a long black mess of hair. He wore a long coat with many pockets. However, the unusual thing with this man was his size; he looked nearly twice the height of everyone around him.

Remembered that it was considered rude to stare at people, both Draco and the boy came back to their seats, "His name was Hagrid, he said he was the gamekeeper at Hogwarts,"

The name sounded familiar to Draco, he must've heard it from his father.

"How come you're with him?" Draco can't deny that he was curious, what was so special about this boy that the very gamekeeper and keeper of the key at Hogwarts escorted the boy himself.

The boy seemed to realize the unspoken question from Draco's face. "He picked me up himself, apparently there was a difficulty to reach me." Though Draco knew that it wasn't a lie, there was something left out in that explanation.

Before Draco could ask anything else – though he wasn't sure what to ask – Madam Malkin said, "That's you done, my dear,"

The boy hopped down from his footstool, "See you around, I guess. Thanks for tips for the school supplies,"

"Yeah, see you at Hogwarts."

The boy exited the shop and Draco saw him with the giant earlier, just then he realized he didn't know the boy's name. Whoever that boy was, he was important enough to be escorted by a Hogwarts' staff. Or maybe because the boy was an orphan? – the boy said there was a difficulty – someone needed to explain things to the family. However, Draco can't eliminate the thought that the boy was someone to watch out for.

"There is something about that boy, though." Said Madam Malkin, as the boy walked out from the shop.

"Was he someone important?" queried Draco.

Madam Malkin dealt with a lot of people, as an owner of practically the only go-to place for any wardrobe necessities (that other one doesn't count), she had a very wide range of customers, from the plebeians to the nobles. If anyone should know about whose child someone is, it would be Madam Malkin.

"I don't know, dear. It was his first visit here." Said Madam Malkin.

First visit…that means the boy's parent never brought him down here. Bringing along your newborn was almost a ritual, a tradition to introduce that a family had a new heir. Does that mean both his parents died when he was very young? Suddenly, Draco realized…the war. If both parents were killed during the war, they could be a part of the resistance. Or at least they weren't likely to have been sided with the Dark Lord, as most of the Dark Lord's supporter was alive even if some of them still rotting on Azkaban.

"Dear, about your order, do you want to carry it yourself?" Madam Malkin's voice stopped Draco's musing.

"Can you please send it directly to our house?" Draco answered, his mind still on the boy. Draco really regrets not asking for the boy's name, not much he can do about it beside wait and look forward to their next encounter.

"Of course, dear. Still has something to buy?"

"I still have to buy my wand at Ollivander's" one of the things on the shopping list that Draco was excited about.

"Alright then, be careful on your way out." Draco then exited Madam Malkin's, heading towards the wand shop.

The shop was small and narrow compared to its neighbors, peeling gold letters could be read over the door, _Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C_. The door was slightly ajar when Draco arrived.

"…that was the last reliable documentation of it's whereabout, Lucius", voices could be heard from deeper inside the shop as Draco help himself in.

"What about the Flamel's invention? Could that stone possibly be one of them?" a familiar voice this time.

THUD

Draco accidentally kicked a box lying around in the shop's floor, though if you take a step back and look carefully, there were many empty boxes lying around the shop. Even though it wasn't Draco's intention to hide his presence, now he felt a bit guilty not announcing himself sooner.

Hurried footsteps could be heard, "Ah! If it isn't young Draco! Time for your very own wand, eh?" an old man emerged from the back of the shop.

The shop owner, Garrick Ollivander, was the current owner of the Ollivanders wand shop. He was the one who came up with an original way to improve how a wand was made. He combines various powerful magical cores with the best wand wood and made them into a wand, then they would be matched with an owner which has the best affinity with the wand, hence the saying 'the wand chose the wizards'.

"Yes, Mr. Ollivander. I turn eleven this year", answered Draco.

"Draco, have you been eavesdropping?" said a voice, just behind Mr. Ollivander.

A man, with long white hair, pale skin…basically an adult Draco Malfoy, showed up from the back of the shop.

"No, Father. I've just arrived from Madam Malkin's for school robes,"

Across the years, Draco have overheard many of his father conversation, though he did pay attention to them, he didn't understand most of it, mostly it was about business. One thing that Draco noticed though, it was his father reaction. Most of the times his father paid no mind, sometimes Lucius even explain what the conversation was about. However, there was a few times that Lucius react a bit guarded, the fact that Draco's father first reaction was to question him if he had been eavesdropping meant that the conversation was private.

And that made Draco curious about it.

"I guess that was all, let me know if you find out anything about it," Mr. Ollivander a bit confused at that, but answered with, "Sure, even though I don't understand your sudden interest in it."

"I expect the best from you, Draco," said Lucius with a stern voice. "Yes, Father."

With a nod towards Mr. Ollivander, Lucius then exited the shop.

"Mr. Ollivander, who is Flamel? After making sure that his father was out of earshot, Draco spoke up. It seemed that Draco couldn't contain his curiosity.

"You too, eh? Why the sudden interest in the Deathly Hallows, I wonder?" said Mr. Ollivander.

Deathly Hallows? From _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_? A story about three brothers who outsmarted Death and gifted three powerful artifacts, The Elder Wand, The Resurrection Stone, and The Invisibility Cloak. Why would his father had any interest in children's bedtime story? Though it wasn't that weird if his father was after the artifacts, fairy tale usually based on real life events.

"Did father asks you about the Elder Wand, Mr. Ollivander?" asking a wandmaker about the legendary wand was reasonable, fairy tale or not.

Said wandmaker was busy picking up boxes of wands nearby, "He did, the Elder Wand was, after all, a popular topic of conversation with a wandmaker" settling down all of the boxes on the table, "Though, I sense that Lucius was seriously curious about its whereabouts"

The shop owner finally sitting down behind the counter, "So, your first wand, eh?" said Mr. Ollivander, "I wonder, was Lucius intending to find the Elder Wand for you?"

"I doubt it, Mr. Ollivander, Father might be just curious" though, it won't be that strange for his father to be interested in such powerful artifacts, Draco wondered about the timing.

The shop owner then produce a tape measure out of thin air, "Are you right-handed?" Draco nodded towards Mr. Ollivander who proceed to measure Draco..though the tape seemed to measure Draco on its own.

"Well, for now, try out these wands," said Mr. Ollivander, nodding his head toward a stack of boxes.

Although Draco still curious about the Elder Wand and this 'Flamel' person, he can't help but focus his entire attention towards the boxes in front of him. Should nothing happened, he would stuck with one wand for his entire life, and Draco was going to meet one of his life companion.

A bit unsure what to do, Draco randomly opened a box and take out the wand.

"Walnut, eleven inches with unicorn mane hair as its core, a bit brittle. Go on, try it out."

Draco, feeling a bit foolish, decided to try out some simple spells, " _Lumos"_

There was a flicker of light coming out from the tip of the wand, and died out immediately. Though disappointed about the spell, it was his first spell casting...and Draco felt really happy about it. Draco's gaze finally back towards the shop owner.

"Wand-lighting charm, eh. Good, good. Try this other one." Mr. Ollivander opened another box and give the wand to Draco.

"Birch, nine inches with dragon heartstring, a bit bendy."

Draco decided to use the same spell to gauge the difference between the wands, " _Lumos_ " whispered Draco. The light was a bit brighter and stay a bit longer, it still died out fast though.

"Interesting.." muttered Mr. Ollivander while opening another box, "Here, try this one. Applewood, twelve inches, unicorn hair."

Still unsure about his results, Draco took the wand, only to be snatched back by the shop owner. "How about this one, go on, give it a try." Said Mr. Ollivander as he offered another different wand.

This goes on for a few minutes, sometimes Draco got a chance to try out simple spells like the Wand-lighting charm from earlier, Levitation charm, and summoning charm (to no avail, he was sure it wasn't the wand's fault). Empty boxes and wands started piling up on the tabletop, sometimes Mr. Ollivander vanished into the shop to pick up more boxes of wand.

"Hawthorn, ten inches with unicorn hair," said Mr. Ollivander as he handed one more different wand to Draco.

Started with the Wand–lighting Charm, Draco whispered yet another, " _Lumos,_ " It was the brightest one, comparing to the ones before. However, even though he was sure that this wand would serve him well, Draco still not sure if this was the 'one'.

"Hmm, this one has the best affinity with you and it produce an excellent result for a newly paired wand…" muttered Mr. Ollivander, though the wand clearly had 'chose' Draco as its master, the boy seemed unconvinced.

Draco wondered…as he tried out wand after wand, sometimes he felt a strong affinity with a particular type of wand.

"Mr. Ollivander, can I try different wand with a dragon heartstring core?" said Draco, while hoping it wasn't a rude or a ridiculous thing to ask.

"Dragon heartstring? I see…interesting…I wonder…" Mr. Ollivander muttered absently as he turned around and goes deep into the shop to pick up more boxes.

It took nearly ten minutes until the shop owner came back with some boxes, some of them looked dusty and old.

"Here are some more wands with dragon heartstring core. Go on, try them out."

Draco was a bit confused because the shop owner didn't announce each of the wand before handing it to him. Mr. Ollivander seemed to notice this and added, "You can feel it, aren't you? You seemed to notice your greater affinity with dragon heartstring wands. Try these ones out and see if you could find your match."

After trying out few of the wands, Draco found the 'one', it was..

"Yew, ten inches with dragon heartstring, sturdy but not totally rigid. It has been years since I sold a Yew wand." Said Mr. Ollivander, it seemed the shop owner noticed that this was the chosen wand.

The wand did not produce an extravagant result but, Draco just felt right holding the wand in his hand. Somehow, he could tell that the wand listen to him entirely. The Wand-lighting charm for example, it didn't shine overly bright but, it shine just 'right', and Draco felt that he could control the brightness only by willing it in his mind.

"Interesting…I wonder what will happen…" Draco heard the shop owner muttering something.

"Excuse me, sir. What is going to happen?"

After a few moments of silence, the shop owner spoke, "Blackthorn, Cypress, Holly, and Yew. These wandwoods, like any other wandwoods, they possess individual characteristic that made them unique."

"However, as I observe their purchase from my years as a wandmaker and the old archives from my predecessors, there was a peculiar pattern..." pausing for a bit, "These wands rarely purchased by an aspiring wizards and witches in the time of peace, even if there are purchases by adults who seek another wand after his or her wands broke, lost, or stolen."

"Purchases of these wands sometimes predispose a new period of conflict, and I've seen many purchases of these wands in time of war. On the other hand, decreasing purchases of these wand during a conflict or war could mean that peace is just around the corner."

"It was just a simple observation, a simple supply and demand statistic, I'm running a shop after all, and I rarely showed these wands just because it rarely get chosen." Said Mr. Ollivander with a cheerful tone.

Noticing that Draco still in deep thought, Mr. Ollivander added, "Don't take it seriously, there was always one or two random purchases of these wands, every now and then."

Well, deciding that it was something to think about for another day, Draco said, "Alright, sir. How much for the wand, sir?"

"Your father already paid for it. Now, is there anything else I can help you with? Still have something to purchase for school?" said Mr. Ollivander.

"No sir, I think I already have nearly all of my school requirements." Most of the items on the list were purchased by his mother, Draco just need to fit new robes and buy his own wands. Still, he wish he could buy broomstick. What about pet? Should he buy an owl?

"Good, good. So, where are you heading to next?"

"I think I'll just walk around the streets for a while before returning home. Thank you for the wand, sir." Said Draco, now that he got everything he needed, some window shopping was in order.

"Yes, dear. Take care." Said Mr. Ollivander as he collected the scattered wands and empty boxes.

Draco walked out the shop feeling excited, Deathly Hallows and ominous premonition already forgotten. He got everything he needed today, time for some sightseeing. He remembered about the new Nimbus 2000 being released earlier this week, he had to see it. After that, he could go to Gringgots to ask his mother about pets, his mother had some business at Gringgots.

It was already evening when Draco returned to his home. His mother bought him a male Eagle Owl, it was a handsome young owl with dark brown feathers, and Draco named it Helios. The Nimbus 2000 was amazing, though Draco only saw it from outside the shop, he was sure the broomstick was really fast. Currently, Draco was writing a letter to a friend..

_Dear Ron_

_Have you bought your school requirements yet…_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I'm not a native English speaker, please kindly point out and remind me if there is any mistake in writing style, grammar, and everything else. I'm currently trying to copy JK Rowling's style of writing, as I don't have any basis of writing a narrative story in English.
> 
> This story is going to focus on, mainly Draco and Ron. I'm just entertaining my random thought of a 'what if' scenario, what if Draco has a different personality as a child? What if Draco didn't antagonize Harry and made Ron unwittingly position himself as Harry's champion? I'm new to writing so, I'm going to borrow a bit from JK. Rowling before branching it into my own writing.
> 
> I changed a few things from the canon, I hope it won't offend anyone. As you know, it is a fiction of a fiction, I hope you understand.
> 
> Once again, thank you for reading.


End file.
